fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Shanti yells at Sinbad
One Friday morning, Shanti woke up at 6:00 and decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, milk, chocolate chip yogurt, chocolate chips, cookie dough, honey, and then some. As soon as Shanti was about to make the milkshake, her father Sinbad came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Shanti?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!!" Shanti yelled. Sinbad did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady!" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Shanti cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake." Shanti said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Sinbad told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not go to the ice cream parlor with Diego this weekend." Shanti threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Sinbad made up his mind. "You are not going to the ice cream parlor with Diego this weekend." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some pineapple sherbet now." Shanti said. "No," said Sinbad. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Shanti shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Sinbad. Since Shanti refused to listen, Sinbad dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Sinbad placed Shanti on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Sinbad said to Shanti. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Shanti decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Ranjan, and squeeze him. "Shanti?" Sinbad called. "What?!" "If Ranjan doesn't like being called a baby, leave him alone." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!!!!!!!" Shanti screamed. But Ranjan just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make yourself a sandwich, that's fine with me." said Sinbad. "Ranjan, Pinocchio, and Brer Rabbit are nothing but hunks of junk!" Shanti muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Sinbad walked over to her. "Shanti?" "I wanna go to the ice cream parlor with Mowgli." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Sinbad, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Shanti (now dressed in a white belly choli, a purple skirt, and golden hoop earrings) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a pinkish-red shoulder bag. "I'm going to the ice cream parlor with Diego no matter what people say." she said. Sinbad noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Shanti." But it was too late. Shanti had left the house without asking Sinbad! At Ashley's Ice Cream Parlor, Diego was waiting for Shanti. Shanti ordered chocolate chip cookie dough, and Diego ordered maple walnut. Diego and Shanti ate their ice cream. Category:X Yells At Her Father Category:Fan Fiction